Demigod Challenges
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Demigods pleasing their parents. It isn't actually hunger games but i wanted to admit thats where i got my inspiration for this. its not going to be the same and the first few chapters are drabble, but please read and review cos im hoping to get to the good bit soon :D
1. Getting together

**Some of you may see a connection to the Hunger Games with this fanfic. I've recently finished the first book and now curse the cliff-hanger. Hopefully I can see my friend, who let me borrow the book, soon so I can trade the first book for the second. Anyway, enough drabble. Sorry I haven't updated for a while because I've been on holiday. Read and review PLEASE! :D**

Chiron stood by the hearth at Camp Half-Blood. How would his treasured students react to the news he was soon to present them with?

He raised the conch horn to his lips. The monotonous sound echoed across the camp. Within minutes, campers were pouring out of their cabins in orderly lines, the counsellors leading them to Chiron.

With the demigods forming an audience in front of him, Chiron scanned their respectful, yet confused expressions.

"Is everyone present?" He called. Malcolm from the Athena cabin raised a fist.

"Annabeth went to get the twins."

"Where are they?"

"In the woods. Don't know why." Malcolm lowered his fist as Chiron gave a nod of consent.

Chiron sighed. It was just like the twins to escape to the woods during an important announcement.

He and the demigods waited in a tense silence. Chiron could sense the Ares cabin growing bored and restless.

"There they are!" Sophie, from Demeter's cabin, squealed. "Oh gods…"

The twins and Annabeth were being chased by an overly large hellhound. Why did the twins have to monster hunt constantly?

"Archers!" Jordan shouted. He and his Apollo siblings raised their loaded bows and fired in unison. Celestial bronze arrows rained down on the hellhound. Monster dust exploded over the relieved trio. Chiron was sure Louisa was artfully cursing the archers.

"Hurry up!" A few of Ares' children bellowed. Even from this 50 foot distance, they saw the twins look at each other. Annabeth folded her arms and said something to them.

Finally they broke into a jog. Louisa randomly started sprinting, forcing her brother and friend to do the same.

Chiron sighed again. Why couldn't Mr. D tell them?

**Sorry for drabble!**


	2. Opinions

**Sorry if the first few chapters are drabble, but this is one of my not completely planned stories so… meh. Hope you guys (and girls) like this, but I'm more interested in actually getting to the point/main idea. What do you guys think?- time skip to (what I think as) the good bit or drabble so we kinda get the gist of what's going on? **

**And disclaimer! I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games which this story may seem similar to. **

"You wut?" Trust Louisa to break the silence.

"The gods declared it, Louisa. I'm merely the messenger."

"But that's Hermes' job." A weak ripple of laughter followed and eased the tension slightly. Even Clarisse's expression softened a fraction. When things fell silent, Louisa started to rant. "We're their kids, for gods' sake. Shouldn't we be… I dunno, sittin' on golden thrones and pokin' fun at the mortals?"

"Louisa." Chiron warned.

"Joke, Chiron, joke." Chiron raised his eyebrows. Louisa defiantly ignored the silent 'shut up' look he was giving her. "Sure it sounds like fun, but I ain't gonna stand by while ma friends get hunted by endless waves of monsters."

"She has a point." Percy voiced respectfully.

"It won't- Listen!" Chiron said sternly. The campers fell silent. "The gods see this as a test of skill for all of their children."

"Romans included?" Malcolm asked. Chiron nodded. A murmur of relief swept through them.

"Each cabin shall nominate two demigods- a boy and a girl. These nominees will fight for survival as long as they can in the recently constructed arena on Olympus."

"Sweet!" Louisa cheered, making a few laugh. Her cheery expression faltered though when something occurred to her. "What if someone dies?"

"You'll probably be eating popcorn and watching." Percy told her before Chiron could speak. Percy's tone was humorous, causing a large number of fellow demigods to laugh.

"Very true, bro." Louisa grinned half-heartedly before repeating her question, looking at Chiron.

"No-one will die. If the gods deem a demigod in true danger of death, the demigod will safely be transported to a medical centre."

"No popcorn for me then."

"There is a slight bonus, however. Each of you will be given rationed packs of nectar and ambrosia. Only use in emergency as you could be in the arena for a long time."

"So there's no set time?" Annabeth asked.

"No."

"I've changed my mind. I wanna fight."

"We have to, sis. It's only us in our cabin."

"Duh."

"You all have twenty-four hours to nominate the two demigods you all deem worthy. The games do not start for another month."

"Summer solstice." Annabeth said.

"Quite right. A month of training and studying."

"Why'd we need to study?" Clarisse grunted.

"There are some monsters you cannot fight." Chiron said grimly, all humour gone.

"Dun dun duh…" Louisa chimed darkly, a wicked gleam in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've cut ahead to avoid drabble chapters- I have a habit of doing those, so sorry about that :D **

**Erm… the arena is a mix of terrains- forest, desert, ocean, mountainous, etc. The arena can be one thing and then randomly change to another terrain and the layout of it will always change as well, mainly to confuse the demigods trying to plot a way out together. Any demigods that fight together will be forced apart by an army of monsters or some diversion. They can't attack a fellow demigod but they can be as violent as they like to whatever monsters that come their way. All of them are given magical rucksacks that can hold as much as they like, but it will get heavy, so they have to travel light, with whatever weapon(s) they want and rationed portions of food, drink, ambrosia and nectar. Food and water will be available in the arena; the demigods just have to find it. **

**(The nominated demigods are told all of the above chapter, so you know and so I don't have to repeat myself).**

Louisa opened her eyes to see she was in the desert terrain. She wasn't too happy, having hoped for the ocean or forest. Then again, she could always try and find her way to her preferred places, as long as the arena didn't switch around.

Annabeth was in the forest terrain, which she didn't mind. She couldn't see anyone else, but there were nearly four hundred demigods in a large arena. This fight could go on a long time, depending on how much effort the competing demigods put in. She looked around, noticing a nymph watching her from a tree branch. Annabeth smiled at the nymph, going for friendly but probably ended up with nervousness.

A conch horn sounded across the ground, shortly followed by a mix of distant and close cheers of fellow demigods. Annabeth drew her knife and ran forward, keeping an ear and eye out for any demon foe.

Percy was instantly attacked by a giant scorpion, similar to the ones Quintus had got for a training exercise a few years ago. Percy dodged its stinger, Riptide lengthening in his hand. The scorpion scuttled after him, its pincer at the ready.

Poseidon kept an eye on his children. They were his only children across the two camps, which had resulted in them fighting for a camp each. Percy was fighting for Camp Half-Blood, seeing as he had been there the longest. Louisa was fighting for Camp Jupiter, mainly because she didn't have a choice. Poseidon wasn't allowed to help them unless it came to getting them out. The same rules applied to the other gods, both minor and major gods.

The sea god looked around. A mix of Roman and Greek gods had been bought together by their children. They hadn't fought. Yet. Poseidon would give it a few days before a fight amongst the gods broke out.

His eyes fell on his brother, Hades. _So he has come, then?_ Poseidon got up and went to talk to his surly brother, who sat alone. Persephone sat with her mother a few metres away.

Louisa cut down a set of _dracaenae,_ sprinting forward. She wasn't sure how long they had been in the arena, but there had to be a shortage of monsters by now, surely? She had cut down hundreds (or what felt like it) and was knackered. She wasn't used to fighting monsters one after another.

Something Grover had told her forced its way into her mind: _Once you know who you are, your smell will get stronger and more monsters will come after you. _

"THANKS DAD!" Louisa shouted, waving in her father's general direction. Poseidon laughed. Hades shot him a bemused look.

"You're children are doing well." Hades observed.

"Yes. And so are yours." Hades bit his lip, pressing his fingertips together. "Is something the matter, brother?"

"I am just… worried. That is all."

"Worried? For your children?" Hades glared at him coldly.

"I may not be the nicest of people, brother, we all know that. But my children, like yours and Zeus's, are alone in this world. It doesn't seem… right for them to battle."

"They will not die, brother. We set and agreed on the rules ourselves, remember?" Hades nodded slowly, staring into space. "I knew you had a soft side somewhere, brother. Although, it took a few millennia for it to emerge." Hades glared at Poseidon again, but didn't say anything.

**Hopefully I'll update tomorrow, I'm not sure. Please review and tell me what you think! If there's anything I can do to improve, please let me know! I don't mind con-crit! :D **


	4. MERRY CHRISTMAS

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **_

_**HAVE FUN AND DON'T GET DRUNK! **_


End file.
